Cecelia Brimstone
The Demon Spy of Albion Cecelia is a mix-blooded demonkin currently in the employ of Dungeon Keeper Merlin. She is the Head of Information Department and official Spymaster, supervising Kalandra and Jared while also leading her own network of spies on Albion and in the Underworld. Appearance Cess (as she is called by a select few) has blue skin and amphibian-like facial features in her true form. From what she is aware her form is the result of many demonkin and their ilk mixing together over generations, resulting in her current "mixblood" appearance. She has a humanoid body and, with a mask and proper clothes, is capable of passing off as a human. Her preferred disguise, once she makes use of her illusions, is a beautiful human woman in her late twenties with bright red hair Ability and Skills She is a masterful spy with decades of experience at least, and maybe more. But since she wouldn't talk about her life before she was summoned and bound by the Masons, nobody knows her age or the full extent of her exploits. She can assume human form and hide her demonic traits with magic, as well as create temporary audio-visual illusions. To the surprise of most, Cess has never bothered to learn how to fight. Instead she prefers to avoid violent confrontations at any cost – a trait she passed down to most of her pupils. She argues that the moment a spy is caught in a fight, he has failed as a spy. Personality She is dangerously sweet and her words are steel wrapped in silk. She also tendency for the melodramatic, opting to use codenames and speak cryptically, even in situation where that's comically inappropriate. She usually acts sophisticated and polite like a lady of high standing. Besides her job she spent much of the recent decade serving as a kind of nanny for Henry Mason, being charged to find him once he runs off or having to take care of his endless inquiries. As a result she has built a very close, almost nephew-like, relationship with him. In the presence of others she shows less of her caring sides, hiding them beneath a veneer professional mystery as "befitting her position". History Decades ago on Albion Sebastion Mason's grandfather and mentor performed a dark ritual hoping to summon and bind a sucubuss. This ritual was only half successful as he only managed to call the descendant of a succubus. This demon was bound to obey the old man via a ritual that uses her True Name and, since that day, was used by him for all sorts of nefarious and secret needs the underside of the Mason Clan needed doing. Once the old man neared the end of his time he passed down his authority over the demon to his grandson and only disciple - Sebastion Mason. He was the one that gave her a current name: Cecilia Brimstone. Little is known about what Cess did before she became a denizen of Albion's underside but what scraps she has shared over the years stated that she lived the life of an urchin in the underworld, followed by a short period of time as the minion of a Dungeon Keeper (though whether this is even partially true is up for debate). Whatever the case may be, the skills she polished over time as well as her long career have made her into a sort of local myth, whispered in certain circles as "The Demon Spy of Albion". No one knows her face, no one knows her age, no one even knows if she really ever existed or not - but people who looked into that particular topic soon dropped their investigation for some reason or another. Over the years she built a network of informants and spies that encompassed all of Albion. Even getting a disciple who, due to certain events, came to work for her once more. An important part of her work also became taking care of Sebastion's nephew, with whom she got very attached to as she watched him grow up. Of the few people on Albion who knew about her true nature, not counting the late Mason who summoned her, only Jared, Sebastion Mason and Henry Mason are aware of her profession and race. Currently Cess is working on Avalon as the Head of The Information Department. Relationships * Sebastion Mason: * Henry Mason: * Jared: Category:NPC Category:Albion Category:Minion Category:Demons